Incendium et Obscurum
by MoonlitShadow1216
Summary: Three years after falling through the well, Kagome is still searching for the Shikon no Tama and Naraku. However, he is no longer the foremost evil they must face. Can they beat this new foe? Or will this be the one obstacle that they cannot overcome?


**Shadow:** Well, hey! Welcome to my first fanfiction ever! I, along with my buddy Reno, hope that you enjoy it!

**Reno:** Yeah! Please, don't forget to give us your feedback via reviews! Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha for him and his friends, or enemies, are the property of Rumiko Takahashi!

**Incendium et Obscurum**

**Prologue**

"InuYasha, I need to stop." Kagome whined from behind him. InuYasha turned around and saw that the human companions he travelled with were panting.

"Damn it! Why the hell do you humans walk so fucking slowly?" he growled out.

"InuYasha, osuwari." Kagome panted out. InuYasha landed face first into the dirt and Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippou finally got the rest that they had been wanting. Miroku gathered wood for a fire while Kagome pulled out some packages of ramen from her yellow backpack. They had been walking for nearly a day with absolutely no breaks. InuYasha growled as he finally managed to pull himself up from the ground.

"Fuck, Kagome!"

"Would you like some ramen, InuYasha?" Kagome asked calmly. He sighed angrily, but sat down and grabbed the ramen that she offered him. "So, Sango, after this, do you want to find a hot spring?"

"I'd love that. I am in desperate need of a bath." Sango replied. InuYasha growled from inside his container of ramen.

"No one's going anywhere. We're getting back on the trail of Naraku after this," he barked. Kagome rolled her eyes. InuYasha had been even more moody than usual and she was desperate to know what was up. She knew better than to ask though, unless she wanted a screaming hanyou in her face. She definitely didn't want to deal with it, especially with the stress she was under at home.

If she didn't get to spend more time at home then she was definitely going to fail. It had taken her three times just to pass the high school entrance exams and she was barely able to keep up with the minimum grade point average because of all of her responsibilities in the feudal era. No, she definitely did not need a moody-ass, screaming hanyou in her face.

Luckily, Miroku spoke up to InuYasha. "InuYasha, humans cannot go as long as you. You'd think that after three years, you would understand that! We are resting here for the night. End of story."

"Who fucking died and made you leader, monk?" InuYasha growled back. However, instead of griping about it, like he usually did, he got up and sulked off into the forest. Kagome sighed and finished her food before she and Sango headed off in the other direction to hunt for a hot spring. He would get over it and stop sulking eventually. She really didn't feel like dealing with it right now. She just wanted a hot bath because she still felt gross after that last youkai attack they had fought off.

About two days ago, a gigantic snake youkai had apparently hunted them down because they had about half of the jewel shards. Of course they destroyed it, but demon guts got everywhere, including all over them. She definitely didn't feel clean.

xxxxx

They finally found one about two miles from their little campsite. They were finally able to undress and settle into the stupendously warm water. "So, Sango, do you know what's up with InuYasha?" Kagome asked. Sango closed her eyes.

"No, Kagome, I was actually hoping you could tell me."

"I don't know. Do you think that the new moon is anytime soon?" Kagome replied as she sunk into the water up to her neck. The only time he usually acted so strange was when the new moon was upon him because he lost his powers on that night.

"No, I don't think so. It would be too soon after the last one." Sango muttered with her eyes still closed. She tried to avoid conflict within their group because it just caused problems, but InuYasha was just acting like a fool. "Is something wrong, Kagome?"

"I'm just worried about him, that's all," replied the young girl from the future. Kagome was like her little sister and she didn't like seeing her distressed.

"Would you like me to kick his ass into shape?" she asked, smiling. Kagome returned her smile.

"Ha, no. I don't think that would help anything, really. Besides, I can always tell him to sit." She laughed this out and settled back into the water.

xxxxx

InuYasha sighed from the branch he was sitting on. He was getting desperate. They had been hunting after Naraku for about three years now. It was getting ridiculous. He knew that Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and probably even Kirara thought he was driving them too hard, but he just wanted to complete the Shikon no Tama and, of course, kill Naraku.

The truth was, he was worried. He was worried that they were never going to do it. He was worried that they would never get a chance to change the terrible fate that plagued them all. Miroku would lose himself to his own hand and Sango would live a life without the knowledge of whether her brother passed on or not. He, himself, would continue to live with the annoyance of being a hanyou. However, the worst fate seemed to be for Kagome. She would never get to live the life she deserved. They would never get a chance to live the life _they_ deserved.

He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Suddenly, he heard a scream from the direction of their camp. He opened his eyes and unsheathed Tetsusaiga as he ran at full speed to the campsite.

Once there, he found Miroku standing up, looking around frantically. "What's going on Miroku?" he asked.

"You heard it too?"

"Of course I heard it! Only a deaf person wouldn't have been able to hear it!" he growled out. "Where did it come from?"

"I think it came from the direction that the girls went in." Miroku replied. InuYasha muttered more profanity and ran off in the direction that he caught Kagome's scent coming from. Miroku followed behind him.

They skidded to a stop in front of the hot spring to find Kagome and Sango engaged in fight with a youkai.

xxxxx

Kagome notched an arrow in her bow and pulled the string back. The youkai they were fighting was strong. She moved like lightning and was very good at dodging their attacks. They, however, were having a harder time of dodging her own. She was able to blind them with light before jumping in and punching them or kicking them. It was getting ridiculous.

Sango threw Hiraikotsu and the youkai dodged it, yet again. She jumped up and muttered an incantation as rays of light surrounded them and no one saw her rush in. As soon as the light cleared, the group saw Sango on the ground, struggling to get up. Miroku rushed in to help her and InuYasha jumped in behind him.

Tetsusaiga transformed and he automatically performed the Kaze no Kizu right off the bat. He was as shocked as everyone else as the youkai dodged this as well. Instead, she leaped into the air and they saw her glow ominously. When she opened her eyes again, they were glowing white. Suddenly, a massive wave of fire shot towards them. They barely managed to get out of the way in time.

"Damn it! What do you want?" Kagome called out from her position on the ground. The youkai landed softly back on the ground.

"I want the demon that killed my mate. I want his head on a platter. Where is he?" she barked out. The group looked at each other confused. Miroku finally realized what was going on. When a youkai chose to mate for life, they were bound to the other, body and soul. However, when they lost said mate, they went crazy. She was in a blood rage. She would not be able to be stopped unless someone knocked her out of it.

He stood up and walked cautiously toward the youkai. She got into a battle stance. "Stop. We are not the ones responsible for his death. Please, calm down." As he said these calming words he stalked up to her until he was about two feet away. She growled dangerously.

"Miroku! What the hell are you doing?" Sango asked. This distracted the feral youkai long enough for Miroku to smack her hard in the back of the head with his staff, causing her to fall to the ground, unconscious.

Sango, InuYasha, and Kagome stood up from their various places and looked at Miroku, confused. "What the fuck was that?" InuYasha asked.

"She was in a blood rage. She's unconscious now, we can question her when she wakes up though." He replied. Kagome looked at him like he was crazy.

"Are you kidding? I'm not questioning that! Did you not see what she just did? That was so powerful, so scary!" she exclaimed. Sango smiled and InuYasha laughed at her hysterics. Miroku rolled his eyes.

"Kagome, you of all people should know that it's better to talk about problems rather than leave them alone. What do you think is going to happen when she wakes up if we don't subdue her?"

"Hell if I know."

"She's going to come after us. He's right, Kagome." InuYasha muttered from beside her. She looked at him, astonishment in her eyes.

"All right, that's it. What's up with you, InuYasha?" she asked, annoyed. He looked back down at her guiltily. He really couldn't explain to her what was wrong without scaring her so he refused to answer her.

"Sango, will you help me carry her?" Miroku asked. Sango nodded and they walked back with the youkai to their campsite where Shippo and Kirara were waiting.

"What happened, Kagome?" Shippo asked worriedly.

"We were attacked by her," she replied, pointing to the youkai in Sango and Miroku's arms. They placed her at the foot of a tree and then asked Shippo to perform some of his kitsune magic and keep her pinned there. He did it reluctantly and they figured that they were going to be able to relax until she woke up.

xxxxx

**Shadow: **Well, I hope you were at least a little entertained by the first chapter of Incendium et Obscurum!

**Reno:** By the way, buddy, what the hell does that mean?

**Shadow:** Oh! Yeah, I suppose that might be helpful. Incendium et Obscurum means Fire and Darkness. Just to let you all know!

**Reno:** Thanks. Well, we both hope you enjoyed this and we cannot wait to get your feedback. We love feedback! So, please, read and review everyone!

**Shadow:** Until next time, ciao for now!


End file.
